Michael did 73 sit-ups in the morning. Gabriela did 34 sit-ups at night. How many more sit-ups did Michael do than Gabriela?
Solution: Find the difference between Michael's sit-ups and Gabriela's sit-ups. The difference is $73 - 34$ sit-ups. $73 - 34 = 39$.